Edward finds Love and Forgiveness
by DreamingMerchant
Summary: Edwards finds his way in the world, learns to love himself and others. Alphonse tries to convince him that he is forgiven, Winry tries to give him her love and Roy is forever trying not to be the third wheel in Edwards love life. There will be future lemons, EdXWinry/Roy.
1. Starting Again

**Chapter One**

Edward-

I woke up for the third time that night; my chest beat rapidly as I came down from my dream. Another nightmare, another day to face. Looking across the room I noted that Alphonse had gone for another early morning walk, they were becoming routine for my little brother.

Groaning I pushed onto the edge of the bed and slowly stretched my good leg. After working the kinks out of my natural muscles and limbs, I checked the automail. Starting with my arm, I wiggled the fingers, made a fist then flexed the metal arm.

Sigh, I can never seem to get that phantom ache out of my artificial limbs, they just throb constantly. It wouldn't be the first time that I've rubbed them absentmindedly to work out the aches, only to realize I'm just touching metal. My mind flicks momentarily to Winry.

I looked around the room for a second time, this dump really should have been cheaper than what it was, and at least we didn't have to pay for it, courtesy of the military. I smile to myself, fuck the military; I couldn't care less about them and their missions. At least some of them understand that I'm only in it for the advantage in order to find that wretched stone, rather than working like a dog for someone else's gain.

I place my feet on the ground and stretched my whole body, grabbing my clothes I made my way into the bathroom. Nothing like a short and sweet shower to wash away those pesky dreams and troublesome thoughts, I let the water flow over my body. It was unbelievably hot, just the way I liked it.

Scrubbing myself dry, I quickly wrap my blonde hair into its usual braid, the mirrored version of myself looked back at me, damn, I wish I could change how I look. How do I expect anyone to ever find me remotely attractive when I haven't even got all my body parts, well…at least I have the one that counts. I smiled at the thought and brushed the bathroom door open.

'Hi, Brother'

'Oh, Hey Alphonse, how was the walk?' I smiled up at the armour; I still feel that tug of guilt whenever I look at him. Well not him, his soul, bonded to that hulking suit of armour.

'It was good, the day is beautiful, the birds are building their nests and you can hear all their songs, reminds me of mother'

Ah, my heart squeezed a little, I smiled in response and motioned towards the door.

'We should probably get on with today, never know how long this will take' I hated dragging Alphonse around, but he wouldn't stay all day in the room anyway.

'Sure brother, let's get today over and done with; I would like to see if we can visit a few friends while we are here.'

I grabbed my coat and walked out the door, right, let's go see this joker that apparently has the stone.

* * *

Okay, so first time writing a fanfic, please leave your reviews

Much love

Dreaming Merchant


	2. Red Door

**Chapter Two**

**Alphonse-**

I wish he would just stop taking the world on his shoulders, looking at the short man in front of me storming across the courtyard towards the adjacent apartment buildings. His golden plait swept across his back in an arch; it kept in time with his rolling gait. His automail is too short, funny, I can't remember the last time he has grown, but obviously he has because he is over compensating with his other leg. This means another visit to Winry, I hummed happily, I love that girl, mainly as a sister or a close cousin.

I'll have to bring this up with Edward later, he won't like putting a hold on things again but there is no other choice, he has to be able to live with his body. I chuckled at my own joke, I wish I had a body to live with.

'What's up?' Edward looked at me with one brow raised.

'Nothing important, just thinking that maybe a trip to our automail specialist is in order, you're starting to look uneven in the legs' his faced changed quick as lightning to one of annoyance.

'We don't have the time, and I don't need that sort of fuss at the moment' Edward frowned and went to turn. I grabbed his shoulder gently and squeezed, I could feel him slightly relax.

'Edward, it's not about time and besides, you should look at it like this, you have grown taller and that's a good thing.' I could see an impish smile grace his lips and he pulled away walking once again towards a red door that graced a small apartment building.

'Come on brother, we have a job to do!' I sighed, he hasn't answered me again, and he was striding now, in a sure and cocky way. His brother will never change, except maybe now in height and body shape.

I stopped behind Edward as he knocked on the door; his foot was tapping impatiently. When the door failed to open after the fifth attempt he turned and looked at me in the "eye".

'Edward, no, we can come back later' He smiled at me and clapped his hand before slapping them onto the door. It shone before swinging open.

'Why? When the door is wide open right now?' Laughing he walked into the dark interior.

**Edward-**

God, I wish he would just calm down sometimes, I'm going to get what I want and if that means breaking in, then so be it.

I looked around me, before switching on the light. Hearing a thud behind me I swing around only to see Al put up his hands and point to the door.

'Argh, keep quiet would you!?' I snarled and glanced around the living room we were standing in, nothing out of the ordinary. Walking into the hall I glanced into each room as I made my way to the back of the apartment. I was starting to feel dejected; we came all this way for nothing?

'Eh Ed, might want to take a look at this' I turned to see Alphonse with his metal head through a hole in the floor; the mat was pulled up and flung into the corner of the room.

I walked towards Al and began to lower myself into the hole, my automail creaked in protest as I leaned all my weight onto my upper body. Reaching the first rung of the ladder I began to descend into the roughly lit basement.

'Al, don't try and get down, you won't fit through the hole, I will tell you what I see, okay?'

He replied by sticking his head through the trap door and just nodding, I stopped concentrating on him and began straining my eyes too look around the room I had just climbed into.

My heart caught in my throat when I realized where I was standing; all around me were images, transmutation circles. Weird mutated objects, frozen creatures and strange animal combinations. Nothing made a noise, everything I saw around me was still, and I couldn't even hear breathing. It was almost like they were already dead, some of the animals were moving but I could only hear their raspy breath when I placed my ear against the glass.

'Ed, are you okay? What do you see?'

'It's fucking disgusting down here Al, there are weird.. Creatures in glass cages and frozen things' I tapped one glass and cringed away when the blob inside spun its only eye around to face me.

'Someone has been doing some weird shit in here with alchemy, I mean, this can't be legal, let alone abide by the laws of equivalent exchange'.

'Is there anything human or just animals? Can you see the stone anywhere?' Alphonse was yelling down from the above floor, I looked up towards the hole to see his head still poking through trying to see what I was talking about.

'Ed, I don't hear anything? Are you sure they are real?'

'Oh they are real alright, I've already had one re-adjust its only beady eye to stare at me, and I don't see anything remotely human yet or the stone. Somehow I doubt the stone is here if this is the results whoever is using it is getting.'

I continued to walk along the cages and frozen display tanks checking each creature for signs of a human being. It wasn't that we didn't care what was happening to these animals, creatures, whatever, I just knew that I had to see. I had to find out if they were using their sick tricks on some innocent person.

'I understand Ed, I'm sorry I can't get down there, otherwise I'd help look'

'Ah Al, I don't think you could handle this, plus your my eyes up there so keep a look out okay?'

'okay, okay'

I was starting to get the back of the basement, the cases all seemed to be animal based, and I couldn't help but feel relieved. Although there are a couple monkey/lizard creatures back a few cases, I am really hoping that whoever has done this won't start human trials anytime soon.

Something crashed upstairs, a metal on metal clang rang through the whole house along with Alphonse's cry

'EDWARD, Help!'

I swung around and raced towards the basement entrance only to have it slam shut and the bolt grind as it locked into place.


End file.
